I'll Forever Love You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: You make all my fears disappear. I'm braver than I could imagine. You give me courage when all hope is gone. When I'm feeling lost, your love keeps me strong.


My very first In Plain Sight songfic (and my second overall IPS story)! I'm really getting into this show, and I absolutely hate the fact that Marshall proposed to Abigail. Heh. Hopefully those two will come to their senses, and we'll see them together before the show ends! But enough of my ranting. The song I used in this is the Mark Wills and LeAnn Womack duet, Never Ever and Forever. It's a beautiful song, and very fitting for Mary and Marshall. There is angst, romance, and enough fluff to rot your teeth in this story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPSIPS

Marshall Mann was truly a happy man.

Lying in his bed, he held the woman he loved in his arms and watched her sleep. Mary was curled into him, one leg thrown almost possessively over his. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

A soft noise from the crib against the wall made him look up. Norah started to fuss, but after a moment, she settled back down. So did Marshall.

Just the thought of the baby sent his mind into overload again. After he proposed to Abigail, she had started dropping hints that she wanted him to transfer. Where, she didn't care, as long as Mary was no longer his partner. At least, that was the feeling he got. It was confirmed for him when Mary called him one night in a panic. Norah had developed a fever, and for the first time, Mary was terrified and unsure of what to do. Without hesitation he had gotten out of his bed, telling Mary to calm down, that he would be there as soon as he could. As he closed the phone, Abigail had looked up at him, and he knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

If he left, he didn't need to bother coming back.

He had only hesitated for a moment, but in the end, his love and devotion to a child that wasn't even his and her mother won out. He told Abigail he was sorry, and he left.

When he got to Mary's, he could hear Norah screaming inside the house, and he quickly rushed in without knocking. That had been a long night, but by sunrise the next morning, he finally had what he'd wanted for years.

A family.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Mary asked sleepily, startling Marshall.

Marshall softly laughed. "Yes, I am."

"That's creepy, doofus."

"Maybe, but I'm not going to stop." He kissed her forehead affectionately.

"Creep."

Growling softly, Marshall rolled Mary onto her back. Then he kissed his way down her neck, to the soft valley between her breasts.

Mary let out a soft sigh, her eyes fluttering shut. None of the men she had ever been with could compare to Marshall. Her only regret was not admitting it to herself sooner.

He smiled at her response to his touch. He was completely fascinated by this woman, his woman. He loved her more than he had loved any other woman, more than he thought he was ever capable of. There was only one person that he loved more than Mary.

Norah.

The fact that she wasn't his biological child didn't matter to him. He had been there when she was born, and any time Mary needed his help, he dropped whatever he was doing and came running. Marshall loved Mary, but the fact that Norah was Mary's daughter had almost nothing to do with why he loved her. He loved her because she was Norah, and with her, all he had to do was be himself. He loved her, and she loved him. Even if Mary had chosen to be with someone else, he would have still loved Norah. Nothing would ever change that.

His mind came back to the present, and the woman in his arms. She was far from perfect, and so was he. But for him, there was no one better. She was the woman that he wanted to spend his life with, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to prove that to her.

"I love you, Mare," he whispered against her skin, his large hand coming up to gently caress her side.

"I love you, too, Marshall."

Every time she said those words, he found himself over the moon with happiness. There had once been a time when he thought he would never hear her say those words, even though he was fairly certain that his feelings weren't one-sided. He just had to wait, and eventually they would happen.

She had been more than worth the wait.

_How can I make you believe_

_How happy I am when you're with me?_

_I cross my heart, I'm telling the truth_

_A promise is a promise, so I promise you_

The next morning, just after five-thirty, Norah began fussing in her crib. Marshall's eyes flew open, and as carefully as he could, he untangled himself from Mary and slid out of the bed. Then he went to the crib and reached down, scooping baby Norah into his arms. She happily settled against his chest and stuck her fingers into her mouth.

"How about we let Mommy sleep in a little, and you hang out with me?" He kissed the top of her blond head.

Norah let out a gurgling sound, which he took as a yes. Grinning, he carried her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

A little while later, Mary emerged from the bedroom, rumpled and yawning. She found Marshall and Norah at the dining room table, and her heart melted.

Marshall was attempting to feed Norah from a jar of pureed peaches, but for the most part, it looked unsuccessful. They were both covered in peaches, and Marshall was laughing.

Mary watched them for a moment before speaking up. "Okay, who's feeding who here?"

"I think it's about even at this point."

Laughing, Mary made her way to Marshall's side. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then took the jar and spoon from him. "Go get a shower. I'll finish feeding the little monster."

"Great." Marshall stood up, giving Mary a soft kiss before she took his spot at the table. "There's fresh coffee on the counter."

"I knew I loved you for a reason!"

He shook his head, laughing as he backed away from the table. "And here I thought you loved me for my brains and my ass."

"That, too."

"Nice to know where I stand."

"Get in the shower, doofus."

Grinning, he pretended to tip an invisible hat to Norah and Mary. Then he headed in the direction of the bathroom, once again thanking God for everything he had been blessed with.

_I'll never let go of your hand_

_I'll always be faithful, I know I can_

_I'll never stop caring, I'll always be true_

_I'll forever love you_

If there was one thing Mary had always promised herself, it was that she would never fall in love with one of her partners. She'd had quite a few before Marshall, mostly because the majority of them asked for new partners after dealing with her for a month or two. She had even slept with one or two of them, but it never went any further than that. She didn't let it.

Then Marshall came along. He had a way about him, and at first, his slow drawl and vast knowledge of the most random things had driven Mary crazy. That, added to the fact that she'd never really wanted to join WITSEC, made her resent Marshall. And for a while, she had done everything she could think of to drive him away. She had been so certain it would work, but after a year, she reluctantly realized that he wasn't going anywhere. Gradually they became friends, and after three years together, she considered him to be her best friend. Then the shooting happened, and she was forced to realize the depths of her affection and devotion to Marshall. She had nearly killed five people to keep him safe, and she had dragged one person by his tie alongside her car. All to protect Marshall. And it was that night, waiting in the hospital for word of his condition, that she first felt that heart-wrenching, mind-numbing, soul-sucking feeling.

She loved him.

She had tried to talk herself out of it, to count the reasons why it was such a bad idea (he was her partner, they were best friends, he was her partner, they worked together, things would get complicated, he was her _partner_…) but her heart, the damn wretched thing, just wouldn't listen. And when Marshall was finally allowed to have visitors, Mary had pushed past everyone else and told the doctor in no uncertain terms that she would be staying with him. No one had argued, which was a good thing, because she didn't feel like discharging her gun in the middle of a hospital. She was led to Marshall's bed in the Intensive Care Unit, and without hesitation, she sat down in an uncomfortable chair by his bed. He had looked so small, so fragile and in need of protection that it broke Mary's heart. Right then and there, she had made a promise to keep him safe and protect him for as long as she was alive. She had sealed that promise with a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then she sat back down and did not leave his side until he was discharged from the hospital almost a week later.

She remembered that promise that she made to him, but now, some five years later, she was forced to realize that she might not be able to keep that promise. Because in that particular moment, as she stood with her gun in her hand, there was a madman with his own gun held against Marshall's temple. Marshall was on his knees, being used as a shield by that psychotic bastard Sanchez. It was as though she could see everything from above as she tried to reason with the man holding Marshall. But he could not be reasoned with, and on the other side of the door, there were a dozen other officers ready to rush in and bring him down.

Mary knew that, and Sanchez knew that.

There was a loud sound from the other side of the door, and time seemed to slow to a crawl in the following seconds. Marshall dove forward as Mary discharged her weapon repeatedly. The other gun went off, but not before Mary's bullets found their target. Sanchez crumpled to the floor as other officers flooded the room, but Mary paid them no mind. Marshall was on his knees in front of her, alive. Holstering her gun, Mary dropped to her knee in front of him and quickly searched his body for any wounds. Once she was satisfied that he was in fact unscathed, she roughly pulled him into her arms and cradled him to her. Her heart was racing out of control, and she could feel the slight tremors that went through Marshall. She rested her head lightly atop of his and let a single tear slide down her cheek unchecked.

"You're okay, Marshall. You're okay. I've got you."

He lifted his head, and as their eyes met, everything else just faded away. Their lips connected, and Mary finally felt as though she could breathe again.

He was okay.

_You make all my fears disappear_

_I'm braver than I could imagine_

_You give me courage when all hope is gone_

_When I'm feeling lost, your love keeps me strong_

That night, after being checked out medically at Stan's insistence, they finally arrived at home. Mary explained the situation to Mark's mother while Marshall went to take a shower. Joanne had been understanding to the entire evening, and after saying goodbye to her granddaughter and Mary, she left Mary's home.

Once Marshall emerged from his shower, he took Norah and shooed Mary into the bathroom. Then he sat down on the couch, cradling Norah to his chest. As terrifying as that afternoon had been, coming face to face with his own mortality hadn't been nearly as frightening as the thought of never seeing Norah and Mary again.

He reclined against the arm of the couch and tucked Norah's little head under his chin. The baby girl sighed her contentment and snuggled into him, her tiny fists grasping the soft material of the clean shirt he'd changed into. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, laying one large hand protectively on the baby's back.

Fifteen minutes later, Mary emerged from the shower, clean and feeling marginally better. But she was still shaky from the events of that afternoon, and she guessed Marshall was, too. She made her way into the living room, ready to seek refuge in Marshall's arms and banish those memories to the realm of her worst nightmares.

She found Marshall on the couch with Norah snuggled into his chest. They were the picture of contentment, and her heart melted. Sighing softly, she knelt down by the couch and ran her fingers lightly through Marshall's thick hair.

Marshall stirred and his eyes fluttered open, revealing those blue irises that Mary loved so much. "Mary? You okay?"

Mary nodded and leaned over, kissing him softly. Her hand settled over his where it lay protectively cradling Norah.

They broke apart after a while, and Mary gently pushed Marshall's hair back. "Marshall?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He grinned that ridiculous grin of his, the one that used to make her want to punch him but now made her go weak in the knees (and still made her want to punch him sometimes). "I love you, too."

She nodded, seemingly reassured by that. "Good."

"Mare?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she ran her thumb lightly over his cheek.

"I'm thinking…we should get married."

_I'll never let go of your hand_

_I'll always be faithful, I know I can_

_I'll never stop caring, I'll always be true_

_I'll forever love you_

Less than a month later, and on the beach, no less, Mary and Marshall stood in the sand and recited their vows to each other. The entire Mann clan was there, as well as Brandi and Jinx, and Stan stood close by, smug with pride. And in the center of it all, in Jinx's arms, Norah watched the events with mild interest.

"And now, the bride and groom will recite the vows that they each wrote." The preacher looked at Marshall. "Marshall?"

Marshall cleared his throat and smiled shyly at Mary. "Mary, we've been partners for eight years, friends for seven, and best friends for five. The night I realized that, I also realized that I was in love with you, and I knew that I would wait for as long as it took for you to realize it, too." His shy smile turned into a mischievous one. "I just didn't think it would take so long."

A soft wave of chuckles swept over the wedding guests.

"But I will say this. You were worth the wait. You and Norah are my life, my world, and I will spend the rest of my life loving and protecting you both. I love you, Mary, and I am honored to be marrying you today."

Stan discretely wiped a tear away with his free hand.

The preacher looked to Mary. "Mary?"

"Marshall, you know me. I always have something smartass to say about any occasion. But not today." With a soft smile, she reached up and touched his cheek. "You've always been there for me, and you've stood by me, even when I was wrong. I'm lucky to have you as a friend, but I'm grateful that, after today, you'll be my husband." Her thumb gently wiped away a tear from his cheek. "I can't promise that every day will be good, but I can promise that I will always be there to love and protect you. I love you, Marshall."

By the time she was finished speaking, everyone watching had tears in their eyes.

"Marshall, do you take Mary to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Marshall captured Mary's hand where it rested against his cheek, and he kissed her fingertips. "I do."

"And Mary, do you take Marshall to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You…"

Before he could complete the sentence, Marshall took Mary into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"…may now continue kissing your bride," the preacher finished with amusement.

As they continued to kiss, the guests clapped and Stan gently bounced Norah in his arms. "You see that, sweetie?" He pointed to her parents. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married!"

The little girl squealed in delight, as though she could understand exactly what was going on.

_Never and forever_

_We finally know what that means_

Three years after their wedding, Mary awoke with a start early one Saturday morning. She was exhausted, and her body was sore as she slowly eased out of the bed. To her surprise, Marshall's side of the bed was empty. Pulling on her robe, she tied the sash around her tender middle and padded down the hall of their new home. She had never thought she would move from her house, but it hadn't taken much on Marshall's part to convince her otherwise.

She smiled to herself as she passed Norah's room and pushed open the door of the nursery. The walls were painted a sky blue, and the plush carpet beneath her feet was a shade of royal blue. There were glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling, and along the wall, there were two white cribs with blue trim. Her eyes finally settled on Marshall, who was sitting in a rocking chair by the window. In his arms, their twin sons slept peacefully.

He looked up as Mary approached him. "Hey, Mare. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thanks." She yawned and leaned down for a soft kiss. Then she kissed each of their sons. Two days ago, she had given birth to twin boys. The pregnancy had been unplanned, but Marshall had been beside himself. And when they found out that they were going to have twin boys, he had openly cried. Mary's pregnancy had been healthy and uneventful, but Marshall had been fascinated through all of it. Because Norah wasn't his, he had only had a minimal involvement in the pregnancy. But with his boys, he had been so involved that it drove Mary crazy occasionally. He had held her hair back when she suffered through morning sickness, he'd felt the babies kick for the first time, he'd been there for all of the sonograms and doctors appointments, and when she went into labor, he stayed by her side for the twelve hours it took their sons to make their appearances. He had cut each of the cords, and after Mary, he'd been the first to hold them.

Logan Marshall Mann and Michael Seth Mann. They had chosen those names shortly after learning they were expecting twin boys, and Mary, Marshall and Norah all talked to the unborn boys. Norah had happily declared them to be her babies and told everyone that she knew that her mommy and daddy had gotten them because she'd asked for a baby brother. Marshall had readily agreed, because he always gave in to his baby girl.

The thing that amazed Mary the most was that to Marshall, there was no difference between Norah and the boys. He loved all three of them equally.

Marshall looked at their sons, then at his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and ready to castrate you."

He laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm sure."

Mary lifted Logan out of Marshall's arm and cuddled him to her chest. "Were they fussing?"

"A little. But I mostly just wanted to spend some time with them." He could never spend enough time with his children.

Mary looked at him, adoration shining in her eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"You're amazing."

_I'll never let go of your hand_

_I'll always be faithful, I know I can_

_I'll never stop caring, I'll always be true_

_I'll forever love you_

He smirked. "You're just saying that because you're exhausted."

"Probably."

With a laugh, Marshall kissed her again. Then he shifted Michael to his chest and gently patted his back.

Smiling warmly, Mary kissed Logan. Then she reached out and stroked Michael's cheek. "My boys." After Norah, she had decided that she didn't want more children. Norah was more than enough, especially when she was a single working mom. Then Marshall… She let out a content sigh. Marshall had a way of changing her without her even realizing it, and she knew that she was a much different person than she was eight years ago, or even three years ago. She was lucky to have him and their children, and she knew it.

A shout from Norah interrupted the moment, and Logan startled awake in his mother's arms. He immediately began to fuss.

"Daddy!"

Marshall shook his head and stood up, laying Michael in his mother's arms. "Duty calls."

Mary moved to the rocking chair he had vacated. "Go find out what your daughter wants, doofus."

He winked at her. "Yes, Mommy."

"Hey!"

Laughing, he ducked out of the room to find out why Norah was calling for him.

Alone with their sons, Mary leaned back in the chair and enjoyed the early morning sun as it warmed her face.

Yes, she was a lucky, lucky woman.

_I'll forever love you_

The End!

A/N: Yay for fluff! Enjoy it while it lasts, cause I'm more prone to angst and hurt/comfort. In fact, I'm working on some stuff where Marshall gets hurt, since in the show we always see Mary getting hurt, and I'd like to see more of Mary dealing with an injured Marshall. Also, there's a poll up at my profile for my next songfic. Be sure to check it out! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
